A Very Merry Christmas
by MudkipLover33
Summary: One-shot. Late Christmas story. Dawn is hosting a Christmas party and invited her best friends! Ikari, Contest, Poke, and Oldrivalshipping!


Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon!

* * *

><p>"It's the most wonderful time of the year," Dawn sang as she hung up a festive garland in her mom's house. She was wearing a white ski jacket, a cute pink and white fair-isle sweater, dark wash skinny jeans, and furry white Uggs. Her mom was in the kitchen, making snacks for her daughter's Christmas party. Dawn continued humming Christmas songs and decorating the house. She decorated the tree, hung up a wreath, and strung Christmas lights. Her mom sat down a plate of pigs-in-a-blanket, yogurt covered pretzels, holiday sugar cookies, and candy canes. Her mom also secretly hung some mistletoe in various places around the house.<p>

_Ding-dong! _The doorbell rang.

"Ooh! I'll get it!" Dawn said, hurrying to the door.

"Hey, May!" Dawn squealed.

"Dawn! Merry Christmas!" May squealed back, hugging Dawn.

"Come in!" Dawn said. May, who was wearing a red pea coat, a red and white striped sweater, medium wash jeggings, and light brown Uggs, quickly came in. May sat down her wrapped present. Dawn and May talked while sipping hot cocoa Dawn's mom made.

"Thanks, Ms. Berlitz," May said.

"Please, call me Johanna," she replied.

Then, the doorbell rang again. Dawn hurried to answer it.

"Drew, Paul! Please come in!" Dawn grinned.

"Thanks," Drew, who was dressed in a black North Face jacket, a light green turtleneck, light wash straight jeans, and green and white DC sneakers nodded.

"Hn," Paul smirked. He wore a black Columbia fleece jacket, a purple and black plaid flannel shirt with a white undershirt, dark bootcut jeans, and Black and purple Osires. Dawn narrowed her eyes at him.

"Hey, July," Drew said to May as he sat beside her, setting his gift down next to hers.

"My name is May! You invited grasshead?" May screeched.

"Yeah…" Dawn sweatdropped, answering May's question. Paul smirked and sat down next to Dawn, placing his gift down. Then, the doorbell rang again.

"Misty, Leaf! Come in!" Dawn smiled, ushering them inside.

"Dawn, May!" Misty, wearing a white puffer vest with a furry hood, a long-sleeved light blue shirt, light wash distressed boyfriend jeans, and white Uggs, and Leaf, who wore a furry lime green North Face jacket, a green and white fair-isle sweater, dark wash bootcut jeans, and lime green Converse hightops, greeted as the girls shared a group hug. The doorbell rang again and Johanna answered it, since Dawn was caught in a hug.

"Merry Christmas!" Ash cheered, walking in. He wore a red hoodie, a white T-shirt under it, medium wash baggy jeans, and red and white Osires.

"Hey," Gary, who was wearing a purple zip-up hoodie, a black v-neck shirt, dark wash straight jeans, and purple DC sneakers, said.

Ash and Gary sat down their gifts and joined the group.

"Well, there's food over there if you guys want some," Dawn said. May and Ash hurried over to the food table. Leaf, Dawn, Misty, Paul, Drew, and Gary followed.

"Shall we start the gift giving?" Dawn asked. Earlier that week, the friends had drawn for the names of somebody to get a gift for, so each person only had to bring one gift for one person.

"Here," Ash said, handing Misty a small blue jewelry box. Misty opened it, revealing a silver chain necklace with small sapphires in the shape of droplets.

"Oh, this necklace is beautiful! Thank you so much!" Misty grinned, hugging Ash. Ash grinned goofily.

"Here's my gift. It's kinda small compared to your gift," Misty blushed.

"Ooh, homemade fudge! And a new cap! Thanks!" Ash smiled, digging into the fudge.

Leaf handed a small red and white box to Gary.

"A new Ipod touch! Thanks! Here's your present Leafy," Gary grinned.

Leaf opened her gift. Inside a green jewelry box was a gold-chained necklace with a gold heart locket studded with emeralds. Inside was a picture of Gary and Leaf together.

"It's gorgeous!" Leaf whispered.

"Just like you. I love you so much, will you be my girlfriend?" Gary asked.

"Of course, Gare-bear," Leaf beamed. Gary gently kissed her.

"Mhm," Leaf sighed against Gary's lips.

Paul and Drew smirked. Dawn, May, and Misty cooed. Ash grinned.

"Here Drew," May smiled, holding up a red and green gift bag.

It was a pair of white, green, and purple Osires.

"Thanks, June! Here's your gift!" Drew smirked, flipping his hair.

May opened it. It was a huge box of chocolates and a single, thornless red rose.

"You know what a thornless red rose means, don't you?" Leaf giggled.

Drew gave Leaf a glare.

"Roses have meanings?" May asked.

"Of course!" Misty smirked.

"And a red thornless rose means…" Dawn started.

Drew paled.

"Love at first sight!" Dawn, Misty, and Leaf exclaimed, giggling.

"What? Drew… do you really?" May stuttered, blushing slightly.

"Yeah May, I really do love you," Drew said, blushing. May tackled him in a hug.

"I love you, too," May whispered in Drew's ear.

Dawn handed Paul a gift bag with a Delibird on it. He opened it, revealing a pair of black and purple Beats by Dr. Dre.

"Thanks, Troublesome," Paul smirked. He gave Dawn a black box with a red and green bow on it. Inside it was a silver bracelet with small pink heart charms and small black star charms on it. It also had a pair of matching earrings with it.

"Thanks Paul," Dawn smiled, giggling at the thought of Paul picking something so girly out for her. Paul smiled back at her for a second.

_Did he just actually smile?_ Everyone in the room thought.

"So now what?" Misty asked.

"Uh… we could play truth or dare!" Dawn said.

"Ok," everyone else agreed.

"I'll start. Truth or Dare, Ashy-boy?" Gary asked.

"Dare," Ash said.

"I dare you to tickle Misty," Gary smirked.

"Don't do it Ash!" Misty threatened, holding up her mallet.

Ash squeaked, ran up to Misty and started tickling her side.

"Ash… I… hate… you…" Misty said in between her laughing.

"Truth or Dare, Leaf?" Ash asked.

"Dare!" Leaf said.

"I dare you to play Seven minutes in Heaven with Gary," Ash smirked.

"With the pervert? No way," Leaf yelled.

"C'mon Leafy, you know you want to," Gary smirked, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the closet.

"I'll get you for this, Ketchum!" Leaf screamed as she disappeared in the depths of Dawn's closet. They heard Leaf moan and sweatdropped.

"Truth or Dare, Drew?" Paul asked.

"Dare," Drew said, flipping his hair.

"I dare you and May to kiss until Gary and Leaf come out! And by the looks of it, that won't happen for a long time," Paul smirked. Dawn, Misty, and Ash snickered.

Drew's lips met May's lips. They sat on Dawn's bed, kissing.

"Can we finish the game downstairs? I'm hungry!" Ash asked.

"It beats watching the love birds," Misty smirked. Drew and May glared at them.

Dawn, Paul, Ash, and Misty went downstairs and, after grabbing a quick snack, they resumed their game.

"Truth or Dare, Misty?" Dawn chirped.

"Truth," Misty said.

"Who do you have a crush on?" Dawn smirked, knowing the answer.

"A…" Misty mumbled.

"Who?" Paul grinned evilly.

"Ah…" Misty growled, under her breath.

"Who?" Ash asked curiously.

"Ash! Happy now?" Misty roared.

"Very," Dawn and Paul smirked.

"Me?" Ash asked, incredulously.

"Yes, but you're so dense that…" Misty started yelling, but was cut of by something soft on her lips.

_Is Ash really kissing me!_ Misty thought as she closed her eyes. They separated moments later.

"I've liked you since the day you fished me out of the water and Pikachu fried your bike. I was afraid that it would ruin our friendship, though," Ash said.

"That's why I never told you," Misty said.

"Do you want to go out?" Ash asked.

"Yeah," Misty said.

"Aw…" Dawn cooed. Paul just smirked.

"Truth or Dare, Dawn?" Misty asked.

"Dare," Dawn said.

"I dare you to stand over there," Misty said, pointing at a specific place.

"Uh, okay," Dawn said, standing on the spot.

"Truth or Dare, Paul?" Ash asked.

"Dare," Paul smirked.

"I dare you to stand next to Dawn," Ash smirked.

"Okay…" Paul grunted.

"Look up," Misty giggled.

They did. They were standing under the mistletoe.

They glared at Ash and Misty then at each other. Their lips touched slightly and separated. They glared at each other.

"Wasn't that supposed to get them together?" Ash whispered to Misty.

"Yeah, I thought they liked each other," Misty whispered back, shocked.

"Now what?" Ash asked.

"I don't know. Why don't you go check on May, Drew, Gary, and Leaf?" Dawn suggested.

"Okay, c'mon Ash," Misty said. The two hurried up the stairs.

"Now what, Troublesome girl?" Paul asked.

"Stop. Calling. Me. That! My name is Dawn! D-A-W-N!" Dawn exclaimed.

Paul just smirked, staring at the snowflakes outside.

"The snow is beautiful, isn't it?" Dawn said, calming down.

Paul just nodded. He grabbed Dawn's hand and dragged her outside. Dawn was startled.

Paul smirked as a snowball he threw hit Dawn.

"Ow! Hey!" Dawn pouted. She quickly threw a snowball at Paul.

The snowball fight turned into a snowball war. Dawn released her pokemon and Paul released his. The pokemon joined the fight. After a few minutes, both sides were tired.

"Return!" Dawn giggled. Paul returned his pokemon, too.

Dawn purposely fell over backwards and made a snow angel. Paul sat down next to her.

"C'mon, Paul! Make a snow angel!" Dawn giggled.

"No," Paul smirked.

"It's fun!" Dawn said in a singsong voice.

"What's so fun about it?" Paul rolled his eyes.

"I'll show you!" Dawn giggled, tackling him. Dawn sat on Paul's chest. She gently grabbed his arms and moved them up and down on the snow. Paul blushed heavily as did Dawn.

"Now move your legs back and forth," Dawn ordered.

Paul rolled his eyes but obeyed. Dawn got off of him and helped him up.

"Ta-Da! Snow Angels!" Dawn chirped.

"Let's go inside now. It's starting to get dark," Paul said.

They went back inside and found Ash and Misty cuddled up in the loveseat, near the fire with the lights dimmed.

"Where have you two been?" Ash asked.

"Outside," Paul said.

"What were you doing outside?" Misty asked suggestively.

"Having a snowball fight and making snow angels," Dawn answered innocently.

"Who wants hot chocolate?" Johanna asked, holding a tray with eight mugs full of hot chocolate on it.

"Me! Thanks!" Ash grinned, chugging it.

"I will. Thank you," Misty smiled, sipping it.

"Me too! Thanks, Mom!" Dawn said.

"I will too. Thank you," Paul said politely.

Dawn and Paul sat down on the couch and sat their drinks on the coffee table.

"How are May, Drew, Gary, and Leaf? It's been almost an hour," Dawn asked.

"We gave May and Drew permission to stop after half an hour. They were asleep when we checked 15 minutes ago. As for Leaf and Gary, we peeked into the closet, and they're still making out," Misty said.

Ash turned on the TV. They were having a Christmas special.

"Do you want to watch _Rudolph the Red-Nosed Stantler_? Misty asked.

"Sure, I love this movie," Dawn said sleepily. She snuggled into Paul's chest. Paul wrapped an arm around her.

"Are you guys dating?" Misty asked. Dawn and Paul looked at each other and shrugged.

Drew carried a sleepy but awake May downstairs. He sat down on the couch with May resting on his lap.

"Aw…" May cooed when she saw Dawn and Paul. Drew smirked at them.

"Shut up!" Paul growled and Dawn rolled her eyes.

Leaf and Gary went down the stairs, too.

"It's almost midnight! Which means it's almost Christmas!" Leaf exclaimed. Leaf and Gary sat down in another loveseat and cuddled. They watched the movie for a while. When the movie went off, the clock read twelve o' clock.

"Merry Christmas, Mist!" Ash told Misty, giving her a gentle kiss.

"You too, Ash," Misty said.

"Merry Christmas!" Leaf and Gary said to one another, making out again.

"Merry Christmas!" Drew said and May exclaimed. They kissed passionately.

"Merry Christmas, Paul," Dawn whispered amidst their friends noisy celebration.

"Merry Christmas, Dawn," Paul whispered back. He placed his lips softly on hers and moved his lips perfectly with her lips. He knew it was going to be a very merry Christmas after all.

* * *

><p>My first story! Review please!<p> 


End file.
